zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Temples
M R R Who else wants a new bunch of dungeon's? I want a Dimension Temple and a Techno Temple. What about a gravity temple? or a temple based on time? or a temple made entirely out of Goron skeletons? Fused Shadow 14:01, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:42, 21 February 2008 (UTC)But Fused Shadows they already made a Time Temple. Youve played Twilight Princess so you should know besides the Temple of Time had a sundial. It had a weight machine and I know weights have something to do with Time. And a Gravity Temple would be cool. but the Ocarina of Time Shadow Temple is made out of skulls and bones. how About a Electric Temple Fused Shadow's? A dungeon on the clouds, in the sky... That is cool :-) Playsonic2 Talk 22:02, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 22:42, 21 February 2008 (UTC)Well Sonic2 in Twilight Princess there is City in the Sky. And in Minish Cap there is the Palace of Wind's. MRR, what I meant by a Time temple was a temple involving Time Travel, in which you would have to, for example, travel several hundred years back or forward in time to get through a door or solve a puzzle. The Shadow Temple has skeletons in it, but it is not actually made out of skeletons. There have actually been many floating dungeons, the first one I think was Vaati's Palace in Four Swords. If you're lucky enough to play Four Swords, do so. It's a great game. And what do you mean by a dimension temple? A Techno Temple would be cool, but it doesn't fit with the style of Zelda. Or what if in the Time Temple, you travel to the future and enter a Techno Temple? Some more ideas: a dungeon made of books, a dungeon made of light, a dungeon inside Biggoron. Fused Shadow 01:09, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 03:39, 22 February 2008 (UTC)FS how about a Rainbow Temple. also I had a idea for a Mirror Temple. and Fused Shadows do you know what a Techno Temple is? And by Dimension Temple I mean a dungeon thats incredibly weird such as it has areas that are upside down. it has objects floating in the air. and is pretty large. how about a Temple of Dream's. I don't have Minish Cap and Twilight Princess, but I guess it's cool 14:31, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:11, 22 February 2008 (UTC)I Am sorry FS I do not think it let me. Here's a thought. How about Either a Temple inside a ruined Haunted Manor house? and how about the Temple of frost and fire? Ice and fire would mix in it. and I asked you Fused Shadows what you thought of a Electric Temple. How about a fusion of a Shadow Temple and a Water Temple? like one part would be a huge lake with Fish Redeads. and Stal Dexi Hands? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 22:27, 22 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadows I asked if you like the idea of a Shadow+Water Temple. how about a boss Temple? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:36, 23 February 2008 (UTC)Yes. How about a Temple in the center of the earth? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 06:25, 23 February 2008 (UTC)I Guess. How about the Space Temple? Also OTO have you noticed that Imp Poe's faces kind of Resemble Jack Skellington the pumpkin king of Halloween? In the dimension temple (which seems kind of sci-fi) there could not only be places where they warp space, but places where they warp time too. And what about a dungeon inside of Ganondorf's twisted mind? The boss could be some room where he can conjure giant enemies. Wouldn't that be (strange but) cool? XXXXX 8:47, February 2008 Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:03, 23 February 2008 (UTC)How about inside a even more twisted deranged mind? Majoras. yes how about the Dimension Temple warps not only time and space. but how about every element? and it would be the last dungeon for it.s Zelda game. the last boss would be a fusion of all Zelda Villains. What if Zant could come back? If there was a dungeon in his mind, just think of all the insane things that could happen, considering he's literally insane himself! There could be a twilight theme again. XXXXX 01:59, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Great idea OtO, it should be a big dungeon. I was thinking in a small dungeon, with some puzzles and at the end, some mechanism has to be activated to enable a lift, where the player reaches the top of the "building", which would be like an arena, and there is the boss of the dungeon. I'm also drawing this idea, and trying to make a Zelda Fanon History :-) :Fused Shadow, Twilight Princess is very difficult to find for Nintendo GameCube, at least where I live :-( 11:14, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 23:41, 24 February 2008 (UTC)How about the Bomb Temple? or the Temple of illusions? And how about the Temple of currents bascially FS it would have electricity and Water and Wind as it.s elements? And the libary Temple could be called the Temple of Knowledge. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 21:50, 27 February 2008 (UTC)Hmm Fused Shadow can you please respond to my question? Also Play sonic thats really to bad because Twilight Princess is a very good game. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 03:20, 29 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadow how about the Bio Temple? or the Winter Temple were it.s a fusion of a Ice temple and a Forest temple. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 18:46, 29 February 2008 (UTC)How about the Metal Temple? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 21:55, 4 March 2008 (UTC)Hmm Somone please answer. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 01:36, 8 April 2008 (UTC)How about the Bubble Temple? What do you mean? --Power courage wisdom and time 23:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) How about a arena where you fight emenies from minibins to ironknuckles, then fight all bosses in the game to, finally, ganondorf whering Majora,and lets say Majora is like the foursword, ganon is the rightfull owner of Majora!